Fruits Baskets- The other Curse
by Princess Unicorn123
Summary: They's something strange about the new kids at school. The Sohma's always thought they were the only ones with the ancient Zodiac curse. But they're about to find out that they're not the only fruit in the basket! Contains OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This piece of work is very different from my normal fanfictions. I hope you like it!**

Tohru walked into class smiling as usual. She sat down in her seat and got out her books."Hey Tohru!" Uo called."Did you hear that we've got some newbies in the class?" Tohru shook her head."No! How exciting!" Tohru said eyes shining. Uo rolled her eyes."Honestly Tohru!" She exclaimed."Its just some new ain't that special!" Tohru laughed."I just like meeting new people!" She said." Its so great, getting to know all about their lives and personalitys!" Uo shook her head."Whatever you say!" She said chuckling at Tohrus enthusiasim. Tohru looked around the class."I don't see anyone new." She said frowning. "Yeah, they haven't arrived yet." Uo explained. Tohru was about to say something but the bell rang. "Sit down and shut up brats." The teacher commanded. She looked around the room."We have some new students but they seem to be running la-" "MOMOKO! What the hell are you doing!" A voice interuppted. The door burst open and a little girl ran in laughing."Going to class!" She giggled. A girl with orange hair ran after her."This isn't your class,rabbit!" She snarled grabbing the runaway by the collar of her shirt."Aww...you never let me have any fun, Suki" The younger girl pouted. A girl with grey hair walked in behind them."Really. We've been in the school 10 minutes and already you've caused a fuss." The newcomer said glaring."Stupid cat." Tohru watched them in wonder."They remind me of someone." She thought."Hm...but who?" The orange headed girl glared back."HEY! Don't blame me!" She snapped."Its the kids fault!" The little girl waved at the staring students."Hiya!" She greeted happily. The two older girls glared at each other neither one blinking. "Okay! Will someone please explain whats going on?" The teacher asked hands on hips."I'm assuming your the new kids?" The younger girl beamed."Yep! My names Momoko Ulcaza!"She said happily."And thats Shisuke and Takara!" The two girls looked up at the sound of their sighed."I apoligize for my cousins behaviour." She said."My name is Takara Ulcaza." She pointed at Shisuke."And that idiot is Shisuke." Shisuke got angry again."What did you just call me, rat!" She yelled. Takara ignored her."Momoko,why don't you go to your own class?" Takara suggested. Momoko smiled and nodded."Okay! Bye!" She called before running off laughed."Hey! Its orangetop and the prince!" She said. Tohru looked at the two new students."Thats it! Its like Yuki and Kyo!" She realized. _Well this is going to be interesting._ The two Sohma's thought.

All everyone was talking about was the new kids. Tohru,Yuki,Kyo,Hana and Uo were walking along the corridor at break. Momiji ran up to them dragging Haru behind him."Hi Tohru!" Momiji greeted smiled."Hello Momiji!" She said. Momiji was bouncing up and down excitiedly."Oh Tohru guess what?" Momiji said brightly."We got two new girls in our class! Their names are Mizume and Momoko!" Tohru recognized Momokos name."Momoko Ulcaza?" Tohru asked. Momiji nodded."Oh! I just realized! Momokos exactly like Momiji!" Tohru said eyes wide. "Uh huh!" Momiji said."And Mizume's a lot like Haru!" Uo raised her none existent eyebrows."Are you sure you guys aren't realated?" She questioned. Yuki shook his head."I told you before, I've never heard of them in my life." Hana spoke up then."Strange..." She murmered." They're waves...they're identical to the Sohma's." Everyone but Uo and Hana thought the same thing. _Does that mean...they're members of the Zodiac to!_

After school finished, Tohru and the Sohma's stayed behind."So...you really think these guys could be...like us?" Haru asked. Yuki shrugged."I don't know what to think Haru." He said shaking his head in wonder. Kyo was his usual optimistic (ha!) self."Oh great! Thats just what we need! More freaks like us!" He muttered. Momiji looked thoughtful."So if they like us, does that mean we can hug them!" Momiji asked. Before anyone could respond they heard a voice." CUT IT OUT RABBIT!" Shisuke yelled chasing Momoko down the corrider with Takara. Momoko stuck her tongue out." You can't catch-" "MOMOKO!" Takara shouted noticing Momiji standing there."LOOK OUT!" Momoko collided with Momiji. There was a big POOF and a cloud of smoke engulfed the corrider. The smoke cleared to reveal... two rabbits! "Uh oh." Momiji and Momoko said in union.

**I hope you like the story! I worked very hard and I am very tired! So read and review or I will set Hana on you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I hope you like the new chapter! **

**I do not own fruits baskets**

"EH!" Tohru exclaimed pointing at the two rabbits."W-WHAT..." They Sohma's and the Ulcaza's stared at each other in shock."No!No! This is impossible!" Takara said wonderously."H-how could this possible happen!" Momiji and Momoko started giggling."WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!" Kyo shouted."You all look so silly!" Momiji tittered. Yuki looked at the rabbit." I don't understand why your laughing Momiji." Yuki said." This is really bad." Haru nodded."You can say that again." A girl with white hair came around the corner."So did you catch- obviously not." The girl said noticing the rabbits." Hey. Is it me or is there two rabbits?" Takara looked at the girl seriously."No its not, Mizu. Apparently these...guys...are the same as us." Takara explained. Mizu eyes widened slightly."Crap." She simply said. "My thoughts exactly." Haru agreed.

"So..." Shigure said awkwardly. After Momiji and Momoko had changed back they had agreed to see Shigure."Your the same as us." Takara nodded."It seems so." She said." If its alright with you, I'd like to know. Are you part of the Zodiac?" Shigure nodded."I'm the dog. I bet I can guess what you are!" Shigure said." Your the rat!" Kyo snorted." As if that wasn't obvious." He sneered." She's a even more girlie version of Yuki!" Takara glared at him."Judging by your stupidity I'm guessing your the cat." She said hauntily. Shisuke and Kyo both jumped up."WHAT DID YOU SAY RAT!" They both yelled."They're like twins!" Shigure laughed. "SHUT UP!" They both said again. "WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!" They shouted at each other."STOP COPYING ME, DAMN IT!" They shouted. "Cat fight!" Momoko joked giggling.

Shisuke and Kyo sat at oppisitie ends of the room glaring at each other."So by default I'm guessing Mizume here is the ox!" Shigure guessed. Mizu nodded."Yep." Mizu looked at Tohru."So... what animal are you?" Tohru shook her head frantically."I'm not a member of the Zodiac!" Tohru said."I'm not even a Sohma! I just live here!" The Ulcaza's looked confused."Thats a story for another time." Shigure said."So tell me... what are the other Zodiac members called?" Momoko put up her hand."I know! There's me, Takara, Shisuke and Mizu." She began." Then theres Katsumi, the dog, Asami, the snake, Chieko, the dragon, Suzume, the rooster, Hitomi, the ram, Hajime, the tiger, Yasushi, the horse, Izumi, the monkey, Kei, the boar and the head of the familys called Minoru." She smiled brightly."Did I get everyone?" Takara nodded."Yes. I think so." Takara looked at Shigure." I think it would be best if our families could meet." She said. Shigure nodded."Yes. Our family head would defianetly want to know about this."

After the Ulcaza's left the Sohmas went to call the other Zodiac members."Hello Hari!" Shigure said over the phone."You'll never guess what I didn't do anything! The very idea! Its just well..." Shigure explained the whole weird situation."...so what do you think Akito will say?Hari?HARI?!" Shigure put the phone down."He hung up on me."

**Hope you read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am happy that you've all reviewed and stuff! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**IZUMI ULCAZA-THE MONKEY**

Tohru rushed round the kitchen humming a was so excited about meeting the Ulcazas. "I wonder when they'll arrive?" She pondered taking the dinner out the oven. As if on cue there was a knock on the door. A boy about 19 years old was standing there nervously. Tohru stared at him." Wow, he looks so...femine for a boy!" She thought. The boy fidgeted."Um is this Shigure Sohmas house?" He asked. Tohru nodded."Yep!You must be one of the Ulcazas!" She said."No one else has arrived yet but you can wai-" "I'M SO SORRY!" He boy shreiked throwing himself on the ground." I HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING YET AGAIN! I AM A DISGRACE TO MY FAMILY! I CAME TO EARLY AND HAD THE UTTER CHEEK TO KNOCK ON YOUR DOOR DISTRACTING YOU AND CAUSING YOU BOTHER! I ALONE AM THE MOST SINFUL, INCONSIDERITE, BEING TO WALK THE EARTH! PLEASE DO NOT GIVE ME THE HONOR OF YOUR COMPANY!" "I-Its o-okay!" Tohru stammered." YOU ARE TO KIND! I DESERVE PUNISHMENT! CRUSH MY SKULL WITH YOUR SHOE FOR I DESERVE IT!" Yuki looked out of his window."What?" Tohru said. The boy wept." YOUR RIGHT! I AM NOT WORTHY TO MESS UP YOUR SHOES! I AM A VILE DISGUSTING WRETCH! I AM SOOOOO SOOOORRRRYYYYY!" The boy ran away...and crashed right into Takara." I AM SOOOO SOOORRYYY! I AM SOOOO SOOOOORRRRRYYY!" The boy said shaking Takara. Takara sighed."Izumi. Calm down." She ordered. Izumi ignored her." I'M SORRRYYYYY! I AM SOOOO SOOORRRRYY!" Shigure poked his head out the door." Is that Ritsu?" Shigure asked." No...this must be Izumi!" Izumi spun around looking stricken." OH NO! EVEN COMPLETE STRANGERS KNOW OF MY SINS!" He screamed." I APOLIGIZE TO THE WORLD! I APOLIGIZE FOR EXISTING! I AM SOOOO SOORR-" Shigure poked his side."What do you know! It works on him as well!" Shigure said.

"I apoligize for my behavior earlier..." Izumi said quietly." I just get so...nervous around new people." Kyo stomped down the stairs."What's going on!" He asked grumpily."I was trying to sleep!" Tohru smiled at Kyo."Kyo this Izumi!" Tohru introduced." He's the year of the monkey!" Kyo looked puzzled."I thought the year of the monkey was a girl." Izumi blushed. Yuki came downstairs."I thought the same." Kyo glared at Yuki."I DIDN'T WANT YOUR OPINION RATBOY!" Takara laughed quietly."WHAT THE HELLS SO FUNNY!" Kyo snapped. Takara shook her head."Your just like Shisuka. Your both such...idiots." Kyo looked at her shaking with rage." SHUT UP YOU...YOU...RAT!" Yuki rolled his eyes."Oh how original." Kyo stomped back up stairs."I'm sorry it was my fault!" Izumi said frantically. Shigure shook his head."Kyo's just grumpy. He doesn't like being woken up." Tohru served some tea."I have to admit I thought you were a girl to Izumi!" Izumi sweated some more."Uh...ah..!" Takara frowned."Izumi IS a girl." Izumi looked down ashamed."She just dresses like a boy." Tohru blinked in suprise."Oh! Shes just like Ritsu!" Tohru exclaimed. Izumi shot up."I AM SOOO SOOORRRYYYYY!" She shreiked.

**Kei Ulcaza- Year of the Boar.**

"HIYA!" Momoko greeted bursting in the house. Shisuka(notice how I changed her name!) ran in after her."Hey! You can't just barge in to someone elses house!" Takara looked up annoyed."What, like you did." Shisuka glared at her." Shut up." Shisuka sat down on the oppisite side of the room." Hiya Tohru!" Momoko said."Mizume's running late so Shisuka took me!" Shisuka glared at Takara across the room. Takara glared back. Then there was a big crash from outside."Opps..." A voice said. Shisuka stiffened."Not him! Anyone but him!" Shisuka begged quietly. There was a knock on the door and Tohru ran to answer it. A boy about Shisuka's age stood there looking a bit guilty." Hello, is this Shigure Sohma's house?" The boy asked."Oh and I accidently broke one of your flowerpots." Tohru smiled." Thats okay! This is Shigures house! Please come in!" The boy peeked around Tohru."SHISUKA!" He cried."There you are!" The boy threw himself at her and hugged her."You didn't come with me! YOUR SO MEAN!" The boy cried squeezing Shisuka hard." KEI...CAN'T...BREATHE!" Shisuka struggled. Kei loosened his grip on her a bit." Why didn't you wait for me! You promised we'd go together!" Shisuka looked at Kei strangely."When did I say I'd wait for you?" She demanded."I remember I said I wasn't going!" Kei glared at her." Then why are you here!" Shisuka pointed at Momoko."SHE made me come!" Kei looked hurt."So you'll listen to your her but not to me!" Kei said sadly." How could you be so cruel!" Kei squeezed her again." DON'T YOU LOVE ME!" Shisuka clawed at her throat struggling to breathe."Kei I think you should let her go. She's gone blue." Takara said.

Tohru looked at Kei hard."Why is she staring at me like that?" Kei asked a bit creeped out. Tohru blushed and looked away."Sorry. I'm trying to work out which Zodiac you are." She explained."I know! You must be the...BOAR!" Kei nodded."Yep! How did you guess?" Tohru smiled."Its just because, Kagura, the boar in the Sohma family, acts exactly like you!" Tohru said." Espicially when it comes to Kyo!" Kei looked confused."Who's Kyo?" He asked. The cat in question appeared at the door."I THOUGHT I SAID I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP!" He shouted. Yuki pointed at him."Kyo's that guy. He's the cat." Kyo looked at Yuki eyes flashing."WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME!" He demanded. Yuki glared back."Why don't you do us all a favour and go back to sleep."

**THE END**

**Of the chapter...hehehe got ya! Next up we'll be meeting...Asami! Guess who she is! Shes loud, stylish, overly confident and thinks the world revoles around her! Leave your answers in the reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! This is the latest chapter! Please make some suggestions for pairings and OC's if you want! Oh and Random Person (please tell me your name!) you are indeed correct!**

"Hey." Mizu greeted coming through the door."You do know theres a hole in the wall right?" Kyo glared at Yuki muttering under his breath. Suddenly a woman of about 24 pushed past Mizu."Greetings everyone!" The woman said loudly." I, the wonderful Asami have finally arrived!" Takara groaned and closed her eyes. Asami looked hurt."If I didn't know any better." Asami said."I'd think my dear sister Takara didn't want me here!" Takara shot her a killer look."Why would I want you here?" Takara said coldly. Asami looked shocked."Why because I'm your amazing, beautiful older sister of course!" She said as if it were obvious." You can't dislike me that much!" Takara sighed."I don't dislike you-" Asami looked overjoyed."I despise you." Takara finished.

Shigure was staring at Asami in rapture."A female Ayaa!" Shigure said delighted." And here I was thinking Ayame couldn't get anymore attractive!" Yuki looked at Shigure in disgust and Kyo glared (thats all Kyo glare glare glare) Asami laughed pompusly." I am wonderful aren't I!?" Asami said. Izumi looked at Asami in wonder."Oh hello Izumi!" Asami greeted happily."Still dressing in those unflattering clothes?" Izumi looked stricken and blushed."I'm sorry. I tried dressing like a girl but well...I freaked out." She admitted sadly."I'M SORRY! I AM A CURSE ON MY FAMILY! A BURDEN! A HORRIBLE PLAGUE! I AM SOOOOO SOOOORRRYYYY!"

After much more apoligizing Izumi calmed down. Momiji and Hatsuharu arrived a few minutes later." HI Momiji!" Momoko greeted waving madly. Momiji responded likewise.(A/N Should I make them a pairing perhaps? Tell me what you think!) "Hiya Momoko!" He said brightly. The pair chatted together to fast for anyone else to her." HowareyoutodayMomiji!Iamhavingasuperwonderfulday!" Momoko said quickly."I'mgreat!TodayIhadicecreamanditwasstrawbe rryflavouredandstrawberrysmyfavorite!" Momiji replied at super sonic speed.

"Hey Hats." Mizu said. Haru frowned."What did you call me?" Mizu smirked."I called you Hats." Haru looked faintly annoyed."Don't call me that. My names Haru." Mizu's smirk grew wider."Aw don't you like your new nickname Hats?" Haru glared at her."Shut up!" Mizu held up her hands."Whatever...Hats." Haru growled."SHUT UP...Zu-zu!" Mizu glared."What sort of lame ass nicknames that!" Haru smirked."You started it Zu-zu." Mizu stood up sneering."Is Hatsiepie getting upset?" Haru clenched his fists and stepped closer."SHUT UP BITCH!" Mizu scoffed."What you going to do Hatsiewatsie! You're just a big stupid cow!" Haru snapped then."YOUR THE COW BITCH! YOUR A FAT UGLY CO-" Mizu punched him in the face."YOU WANT A FIGHT BASTARD!" Takara groaned."Oh great. Black Mizu's arrived." Haru (Who is also Black.) smiled dangerously." Oh so you want to play, Princess!" He mocked. Mizu narrowed her eyes." Bring it on. Hats." Hatsuharu flew at her swinging. She dodged and laughed."That all you got!" Haru growled and charged at her. He swung at her again and hit her on the side of the head."F*** YOU BASTARD!" Mizu snarled kicking him in the jewels. And just like that Haru was down.

**Katsumi-Year of the dog**

A few minutes later the door rang. Asami answered it as if she owned the place."AH! Katsumi you have arrived." Asami declared dramatically."But wheres Chieko?" A black haired girl strode in."Shes coming some reason I think shes still mad at me for burning down her bedroom!" Katsumi said happily. Asami chuckled."That was a fun day!" She said fondly. Shisuka raised her eyebrows." How the hell is that funny." Katsumi shrugged."Because...it is." Shisuka glared(Like Kyo Shisuka glares alot.) "What sort of answer is that?" She snapped. Katsumi laughed."One far to intelligent for someone like you!" Shisuka's hair bristled."HEY!"

"Everyone this is Katsumi Ulcaza!" She announced."One of my dearest friends and the dog of the Zodiac!" Taktara sighed."Why are you so-" Asami interupted."Amazing, stunning, talented and charismatic?" Taktara shook her head."No. Annoying, loud and vain." Asami slumped."Oh your words pierce my heart like a knife!" She sighed dramatically. Katsumi took her hands and looked into her eyes."Do not fret my dear Asami." She said gently." Even if they all turn against you, I will always stay be your side." Asami smiled."Katsumi! The light of my existence! My sun! My moon! My one reason for living!" She hurled herself into Katsumis arms and they both posed dramatically."Shot me." Takara said seriously.

**remember to review! Also Random Person, if you don't tell me your name I will have to call you Fredric. You are warned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello's and Heys! It is I! Rainbowunicorn123!**

**Hitomi- Year of the Ram AND Hajime- Year of the Tiger.**

"When are the Sohma's going to arrive?" Momoko asked. Takara glared at Shisuka."Well, we would have come later but someone said we had to arrive at 1.00pm." She said. Shisuka glared right back."Shut up rat girl!" Shisuka growled."How was I to know it was meant to be 5.00pm before they arrived!" Takara smirked."Because I told you we changed the time. Do you ever listen you ignorant cat?" She said. Shisuka glared at her(Shisuka needs to stop glaring)

"HEY!" A voice said."WE'RE HERE!" Tohru rushed to open the door. There were two children a little boy and a girl standing on the door step. The girl looked up at Tohru in annoyance."Oh so you finally answered the door?" She said sarcastically."Do you normally welcome guests that way?" Tohru looked confused."Wha-" The girl cut her off."I mean how were we to know this was the right address? We could have got lost and DIED! You could have at least waited outside to see if we arrived okay but NO you were to busy to make sure two little kids were safe!" The little boy looked embarresed."Hitomi-chan." He said quietly."Your being rude." Hitomi frowned." Its the womans fault!" He said."She was being stupid!" Takara came outside."Oh hello Hitomi." She greeted." And Hajime you've grown!" Hitomi put her hands on her hips."What about me huh?" She said angrily."I've grown to! Why didn't you notice I've grown? Is it because you like Hajime more than me?" Takara laughed quietly." I apoligize Hitomi-san." She said."You've grown to." Hitomi huffed."Yeah,yeah." She said."Come on Hajime." Hitomi walked inside and Hajime followed. Tohru laughed nervously."I'm guessing she's the sheep?" Takara nodded."Yes, and Hajime is the tiger." Tohru smiled."Its amazing how alike your family is to the Sohma's." She said wistfully. Takara laughed again."Yes, sometimes I wonder if thats a good thing!" Tohru looked confused."Why?" Takara smiled."Its bad enought having one Hitomi, I can't imagine what they'll be like when they meet."

"Sorry about you know, earlier." Mizu apoligized. Haru shrugged."Whatever. Just don't call me Hats again." Momiji and Momoko were playing Rich Man Poor man with Izumi and Yuki."Aw!" Momoko huffed."Izumi beat me!" Izumi threw down the cards."I'M SORRRRYYYY! I DO NOT DESERVE THE PLEASURE OF PLAYING CARDS WITH YOU! I AM A PATHETIC LITTLE INSECT!" She shouted pulling at her short hair. Tohru walked out the kitchen carrying a teatray. Izumi banged into the girl and the hot tea went flying."NOOOOOOOO!" Izumi screamed as the cups shattered on the floor. Yuki ran to catch Tohru as she fell. POOF! "Miss Honda!" Yuki asked in rat form."Are you alright?" Tohru nodded."I-I think so just a little startled!" Izumi threw her hands in the air."I AM SO SORRY! I'M SOOOOORRRYYYYYY! I'M SO SO SO SORRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" She screamed running about the living room like a manic. Shigure looked up."Let me guess...somethings 1. smash 2. cracked 3. destroyed."

**Chieko- The Dragon.**

"I'm so sorr-" Izumi began. Kyo cut her off."Please shut up." Izumi nodded demurely."I have fantastic news!" Asami called from the living room."Chieko's coming over early!" Izumi had went absoulutly crazy and managed to step on the glass and cut herself so Chieko the family doctor was coming to check on the injured monkey."Is Chieko-san, a member of the Zodiac?" Tohru asked. Asami nodded."Yes!" She said." My dear friend Chieko is the Dragon!"

Tohru answered the door quickly."Hello." The woman said."This is the Sohma house, isn't it?" Tohru nodded."Uh huh!" She said." You must be Chieko!" The woman smiled slightly."Yes, that is correct." She said."I trust Izumi is still alive." Tohru laughed. Asami rushed to the door."CHIEKO!" She greeted happily."It seems to have been decades since we last saw each other!" Chieko sighed."Asami, I saw you this morning." She said flatly. Asami pretended to swoon."In my heart, it seemed a million years!" She announced. Chieko pushed past her."Sometimes I wish it were."

**I can't wait to introduce the Sohma's to the Ulcazas! Its gonna be totally awesomtastic! Also, I want to say hi to all my reviewers! And of course to Fredric**

**BYE BYE MY FRIENDS**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm excited today! I cannot stop wrting and I am feeling sooooo happy! So lets continue shall we?**

**Yasushi- Year of the Horse**

"So what happened this time?" Chieko asked flatly. Izumi sobbed."Its all my fault! I'm SOOOO SOORRYY!" Chieko raised her eyebrows."Please try and calm down Izumi. It'll do you no good if you get excited again." Izumi nodded and hung her head. Meanwhile Kei and Shisuka were arguing."Will you please let me kiss you, PRETTY PLEASE!" Kei begged doing his biggest puppy dog eyes." ." Shisuka said."Just leave me alone!" Kei pouted."Pllllleeeeaaassssee!" He begged."I lllooove you!" Shisuka scowled."Just go away!" She shouted. Kei got a manical glint in his eyes."Well then I'll just have to make you kiss me!" He said running at Shisuka. Shisuka ran for her life as Kei chased after her." Come back Suki!" He called."Let me kiss you!" Shisuka only ran faster. Momiji and Momoko laughed as Shisuka and Kei chased each other around the living room."LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU MANIAC!" Shisuka shouted. "BUT I LOOOOVE YOU!" Kei yelled. Mizu stuck her leg out and Shisuka tripped."DAMN COW!" Shisuka screamed as Kei pounced on her. Mizu smirked as Kei started kissing a struggling Shisuka."HELLLLPPP MEEEEEE!" Shisuka begged.

"So what happened this time?" Chieko asked flatly. Shisuka scowled."Kei happened." Takara said.

"We're still waiting for Yasushi and Suzume. Oh! And Minoru!" Momoko said happily."Hey Mizu! Is Yasushi-san coming?" Mizu shrugged."I think so. Minoru's making us all go. I can't imagine why Yasu is an exception." Momiji looked confused."Who's Yasushi again?" He asked Momoko."Yasushi is the horse!" She said."He normally skips out on stuff like this unless Minoru makes him. He runs away alot so Minoru always keeps tabs on him." Suddenly the door burst open."Hello Yasu!" Momoko greeted happily."We were just wondering when you were gonna arrive!" Tohru rushed out the kitchen and saw the was very tall with shoulder length hair. He (like Isuzu) had dark eyes."Hey Yasu." Mizu said."So you finally arrived." Yasushi glared at her."I didn't want to come to this...thing...so I'm not exactly going to rush to see my_ dear _ family!" He snapped. Mizu raised her eyebrows." What got you so mad?" She asked. Yasushi turned away and sat at the oppisite side of the room."Mizu and Yasushi used to love each other." Momoko whispered to Momiji."But now they're always fighting. Mizu doesn't show it but she must be really hurt..." Momoko trailed off and looked at Mizu sadly."I think she still loves him."

"I told you before I don't want anything!" Hitomi snapped."Your so dense!" Hajime looked at her."Stop being so mean!" He said. Hitomi scowled."But she isn't listening to me!" Hajime smiled gently at Tohru."Don't worry...Hitomi's not like this all the time. She's really nice sometimes!" Hajime said. Hitomi glared at Tohru."I'm not going to be nice to you, your to stupid!" Hajime looked shocked."Hitomi-chan! How could you be so mean!" He said."Your being so rude to everyone. Your not being fair!" Hitomi looked away."I'm sorry, alright!" She said reluctantly."I don't mean to upset you Hajime-san." Tohru smiled at the two children and walked away humming. She noticed Yasushi and Mizu standing outside the living room."Look, will you just leave me alone!" Yasushi said flatly."I don't WANT you anymore. Don't you get that!" Mizu looked down." Maybe I'm just trying to kid myself but I think your lying." Mizu said."Your trying to push me away. Trying to hurt me but... I'm not going to go away, Yasu." Yasushi turned away."Just leave me alone Mizume. Before I hurt you anymore." He walked out the hallway and into the room noticing Tohru for the first time."Heard enough have you." Yasu said glaring at her. Tohru went red."I-I'm sorry!" She stammered."I didn't mean to...to..." Yasushi looked at her eyes glinting."Stay out of my business." He said simply and walked away. Mizu walked out the hall."Don't mind him. He's just in a bad mood." She said apoligeticly." Yasushi is very...severe. He is the sort of person who doesn't consider others feelings before he speaks. But he'd never intentionally hurt anyone." Tohru looked at Mizu."I'm sorry Mizume-chan! I didn't mean to listen! I should have left you alone!" Mizu smiled a little."Its okay." Mizu said. She walked in the room and sat down beside Takara.

_The Ulcaza's are so strange...the way they act the same as the Sohma's. But I can't help feeling...they're the ones who need help the most. _Tohru thought.

**So how did I do? Do I get a cookie?! :D I feel so sorry for Mizume at this point :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so super duper happy! My friend is back! Hurray! **

**oh by the way- I do not or ever will own Fruits Baskets but I do own the Ulcaza's so I'm happy! Momoko is awesome! **

Tohru was feeling a bit sad after hearing about Yasushi and Mizume. The whole place was silent as if everyone could feel the tense atmosphere. "So when is Minoru getting here?" Tohru asked trying to break the tension. Mizu shrugged." Anytime now." She said."He'll probably bring Suzume. She's his little pet I suppose." Shigure suddenly got a lightbulb."Hey! I've just realized something! Your exactly like the Sohma family!" Kyo looked at the dog."No kidding Sherlock." He said. Shigure pouted."Its not fair! None of you apreceate my genius!" Katsumi looked at Shigure tragically."Ah! A kindred spirit!" She said."No one apreciates my genius ever!" Asami got up."That's not true! I apprecate everything about you! You are the most intelligent, beautiful person in the entire universe!" Katsumi pretended to wipe away a tear."Really?!" She said."Oh Asami!" She hurled herself into Asami's arms."I feel so left out." Shigure said."I miss Ayaa! I will call him right now! My heart cannot handle bein-" "If you try it I will make you wish you'd never been born!" Yuki said darkly. Shigure laughed nervously."Hehe I'm going to sit in the corner now!" He said running away from Yuki.

"This stuff is so unrealistic!" Hitomi scoffed."I mean what kind a person would like a guy that watched her while she slept!" For whatever reason everyone was watching Twilight."And why don't they ever smile! They all look like they're compensasated!" Mizu laughed."I think you mean constapated!" Hitomi scowled."No! Its called being compensasated! Dummy!" "No its constapated." "Your so dumb! Its compensasated!" "ITS CONSTAPATED BRAT!" "No it-" Kyo glared at them."SHUT. UP!" Hitomi smirked."Why? So you can watch Bella kissing Edward!" She said. Kyo blushed."NO! I'M NOT WATCHING IT!" He shouted. Yuki laughed."Kyo, I think you are." Kyo spun around."So are you ratboy!" Yuki held up a book."No I'm reading." He said. Kyo opened his mouth to snap back."YOU...YOU...RAT!" Kyo stomped upstairs."Aw! Kyo its just getting good!" Shigure teased.

"That was interesting..." Haru said after the movie finished. "Hey! Why isn't Minoru here yet?" Momoko asked."I thought she was meant to be here an hour ago?" Mizu shrugged."Well maybe he's coming now." She said."Its 5.30pm. Isn't that the time we were meant to meet?" Takara glared at Shisuka."Yes we were _meant _to meet at that time!" Shisuka was to busy being cuddled by Kei to notice the obvious insult in that comment." GET OFF ME!" She shouted. Kei just hugged her harder."I WUVV YOU!"

Tohru had got dinner ready. It had taking a long time since Izumi had helped to say she was sorry for causing so much trouble earlier. 5 burned potatoes, and 3 smashed plates later they were ready." I'm hungry!" Hitomi said."Give me something to eat!" Tohru looked at her apoligeticly."I'm sorry but I have to wait for the Sohma's and Minoru to arrive!" Hitomi glared at her."FINE!" She snapped."I'll just go hungry and starve!" She stomped out the room. Tohru sweat dropped. Then there was a knock on the door."Izumi! Can you mind the food until I get back!" She asked the girl. Izumi nodded frantically." Of course! I'll do my very best!" She said. Tohru rushed to the door. There was a woman standing on the poarch."Hello. Is this Shigure Sohma's house? My name is Suzume Ulcaza." Suzume asked. Tohru nodded and looked behind her."Yes! My name is Tohru! May I ask where Minoru-san is?" She said. Suzume pointed to a black car on the road."Minoru-san wanted me to check if this was the right house. I'll go and tell him it is." Then Suzume opened the car door...

**CLIFF HANGER 0o0**

**I want 3 more reviews before I post another chapter. Because I want to see if people want more! So review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya! I've counted the reviews! Its kinda cheating since I guess since I forgot to post the last chapter till now but I've gotten 3 reviews since I finished writing the :p. Anyway I am sorry Random Person/Nicole but I have an obsession with naming things ever Fredrick/ Mr Fluffy/ Engelbert Markenshawl Berksontoning. So I think you got off lightly. But to show you I'm sorry I'll put you in my story! And thanks for the cookie...Fredrick (its the last time I swear)**

**Minoru- God**

_"Minoru-san wanted me to check if this was the right house. I'll go and tell him it is." Then Suzume opened the car door..._

Tohru watched the young man get out of the car. He was thin and his face was gaunt. He leant on Suzume as he walked to the poarch."Who is the girl?" Minoru asked Suzume. Tohru looked down."M-my name is T-" Minoru interrupted."Did I ask you girl!" He said coldly."When I want you to speak I'll say so!" Kyo overheard this and came outside."HEY!" He yelled."Who do you think you are jerk!" Minoru scoffed at Kyo."I am Minoru, head of the Ulcaza family!"

The Ulcaza's were sitting with Minoru. Except Shisuka, she sat by herself outside of the circle the Ulcaza's had made."So all our Zodiac are here and only 5 of theirs even bovered to turn up!" Minoru sneered. Takara glared at Shisuka."We were all early because that cat said we were to arrive at 2.00pm. The Sohma's should be arriving any minute now." Takara told him. Minoru smirked at Shisuka who had her back to the circle."Of course. Its the cats fault. Its always the cats fault!" He said coldly. Shisuka didn't reply but her shoulders slumped a little. Tohru didn't want to get involved but she felt a huge surge of pity for Shisuka."The stupid cat. The selfish cat. The _monster_!" Minoru snarled. Shisuka got up and went outside not making eye contact with anyone. Tohru ran outside after her.

"Shisuka-chan?" Tohru called after the girl."Are you alright?" Shisuka didn't turn around."What do you care?!" She said loudly."No one cares about me!" She leaned against the side of the house."I'm just the cat! The outcast! The MONSTER!" She hit the side of the house."If it wasn't for that god damn rat! Its all her fault! No matter what I do, no matter how much I try, I'm still the stupid CAT!" Tohru stepped forward."But your not just the cat!" She said."Your Shisuka! Your not stupid just because you make one mistake! It just means your human!" Shisuka closed her eyes."Human?! Ha!" She scoffed."I'm a monster! And it doesn't matter if I'm Shisuka! Because underneath all that I'm still the cat!" Tohru smiled."I remember my mom telling me the story of the Zodiac." She said fondly.

_"Long ago, God told all the animals he was throwing a banquet tomorrow, and not to be late. The mischievous rat told his neighbour, the cat, that the banquet was the day after tomorrow. So, the next day, all the animals lined up for the banquet, and the rat rode there all the way on the ox's back._

_All the animals had fun, except for the cat, who was at home sleeping and dreaming for a banquet that would never come." Kyoko noticed Tohru was crying."Hey,whats wrong?" Tohru sobbed."That poor cat! From now on I won't be a dog anymore I'll be a cat!" _

"The cat isn't stupid, and neither is Shisuka san." Tohru said."And even though you the cat is apart of you, you are Shisuka! And no matter what Minoru says your always be Shisuka! And you'll never be a monster! Because even though your under the curse, you'll never be a monster, because you are Shisuka!" Shisuka stared at Tohru."I-I..." Shisuka stammered fighting back her tears."Thank you..." Shisuka said smiling although tears were spilling down her face. Tohru hugged the girl tightly. _I'm Shisuka...not the cat. All my life...I've been the cat...the outcast...but I'm not the cat...I'm Shisuka...Thank you Tohru...thank you. _Shisuka thought.

"We're here!" Ayame sang dragging Hatori in."Hatori had the idea to hire a bus to pick everyone up! The man's a genius!" Hatori sighed. Kagura came running in."KYO! WHERE ARE YOU KYO!" She called. Yuki pointed upstairs."He's hiding." Kagura smiled."Oh so he wants to play hide and seek!" Kagura raced upstairs to find her beloved. A few seconds later there was a CRASH! followed by a number of bangs."Found you!" Kagura cheered dragging Kyo downstairs. The rest of the Sohma's came in."Sissy!" She ran over to Tohru and gave her a big hug."Kisa! How are you!" Tohru asked happily." I am fine! Ayame was funny! He was singing on the bus!" Ayame looked hurt."My singing isn't funny!" He protested."The very idea!" Hiro smirked."It was the worst singing I've ever heard!" Hiro said."It sounded like you were being tortured!" Ayame went crying to Hatori."Hari! Hiro's being mean to me again!" Hatori sighed. Ritsu came in wearing a kimono."Hello Ritsu!" Tohru greeted."Its been a long time!" Ritsu smiled nervously."Y-yes! I brought some jellybuns!" He said."I was going to bake something but... I set fire to the kitchen." Ritsu admitted looking crestfallen. Tohru laughed."Its alright Ritsu-san! I'm sure you tried your best!" She said. Rin walked in and sat down without saying a word."Hey Rin." Haru said. Rin ignored him."You know you can't stay mad forever. It was a joke honest!" Rin glared at him." You threw out all my clothes, Haru. You replaced them with pink frilly dresses! Of course I'm still mad!" Haru held up his hands."I meant to give them back, I just put them in a bin bag outside the house!" Rin scowled."Haru! The bins are emptied on Mondays!" She shouted. Haru sighed loudly."I told you before...I THOUGHT IT WAS THURSDAY!" He shouted."And anyway we got the clothes back didn't we!" Rin closed her eyes."They were covered in rubbish! I'm never going to wear them again!" Haru sighed."It wasn't that bad!" "YES IT WAS! There was DOG POO on my clothes, Haru! Just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rin shouted. She marched off and sat down at the oppisite side of the room.

About 10 minutes later Akito arrived with Kureno."So, you share our curse? Have you any proof?" Akito asked. Yuki pointed at Momoko who waved back."The girl(Momoko) transformed when Momiji bumped into her in the hall at school." Chieko, spoke up."The possibility of you sharing our curse is very strange but what is really interesting is that our personalities are very similar to each other. Take the fact Hatori and I are both doctors, or that Shigure and Katsumi both are authors." Chieko pointed out."It cannot be mere chance that our paths crossed." Tohru sat watching the meeting from the kitchen. It was very strange that even though they'd never met, they were so similar. Very strange indeed...

**Will the mystery be solved? Or will the author give up the plot and go back to eating crisps? Find out next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! I cannot believe this but I checked to views and over 300 people have read my story! I am soooo happy! I love you all**

The Ulcaza's and the Sohma's sat in silence for a while thinking about what Chieko had just said."What if theres like a loophole or something and we're your twins from another universe!" Momoko said innocently. Both the Ulcaza's and the Sohma's looked at her."What? I saw it in a movie once!" She said. Mizu ruffled her hair."Well thats one theory. We'll keep that in mind Momoko." She said laughing a little. Momoko grinned back. Yuki looked thoughtful."Hm...thats not such a bad idea." Yuki said."The other universe is a bit far fetched but if you think about it, the Ulcaza's are just us in reverse." Kyo laughed."So your saying their our twins! Have you lost your mind ratboy!" Kyo mocked. Yuki deathglared him."Your stupidity must be rubbing off on me." Yuki said coldly. Kyo jumped up."Saw that again ratboy!" Kyo snarled. Momiji scooted closer to Momoko."I don't think the your idea was far fetched." He whispered. Momoko smiled."Thank you! What if I'm like your evil twin! That would be so cool!" Momoko said eyes shining.(A/N Momiko or Momoiji what ship should I use?)

After about 5 more minutes of Kyo and Yuki arguing, things calmed down again."It was...interesting to meet you." Minoru said."As far as I know our families have never met before. This has been very enlightening." Akito nodded."Yes, it has. Do you plan on staying in the area long?" Akito asked. "Yes, we plan to stay here. In the place we used to stay the secret got out. We managed to contain it but...well we thought it would be best if we left." Minoru said."We'll be sure to keep in touch. It seems our families have even more secrets than even I once thought."

...

"Why I have never met anyone as funny, beautiful and charming as you Asami!" Ayame said." I suppose it's because you remind me of myself!" Asami laughed in that booming way of hers."I was thinking exactly the same thing Ayame!" She said. Yuki and Takara were watching them with a look of horror on their faces."Why did we let them meet?" Takara muttered. Yuki shook his head."I honestly do not know." Yuki said. Unfortunetly the duo in question noticed Yuki and Takara."Why look! Don't they make such a cute couple!" Asami said loudly. Ayame clasped his hands."Yuki is in love! How superbe! From this day on I will call them Yukara!" Ayame announced. Asami shook her head." I think Taki sounds better!" She said examining the two rats. Yuki sighed."I feel like we've just unleashed something horrible onto the world." Takara nodded.

...

Momoko and Momiji were talking at supersonic speed again."IfIhadacatIwouldcallitShisukathenI'dgetadog andcallitKatsumiandI'dgetalltheanimalsoftheZodiac! " Momoko chatter."ThenIwouldbeGodofmyownlittleZodiac!" Momiji grinned."Thatwouldbesooocool!Whenwe'reolderweshoul dtotallydothat!" Momiji agreed. Shigure, Katsumi, Asami and Ayame were flirting with one and other."Oh how I've missed you my dear Ayame!" Shigure said dramatically. Ayame fluttered his eyelashes."Ah! Gure-san I missed you to! My heart was broken without you by my side!" Ayame declared hand to heart. Katsumi closed her eyes and clasped her hands."My dear friends! Like me you cannot hold back the torent of emotions of passion for each other! Asami I love you so!" Katsumi announced. Asami wiped away the tears in her eyes."And I you Katsumi!" Asami threw herself at Katsumi and fireworks exploded in the background. Chieko and Hatori watched them, they're expression's blank."And I thought that Shigure and Ayame were idiots." Hatori said flatly. Chieko sighed."I really don't know why those two are my friends." Chieko said. "I heard that!" Katsumi called. Chieko glared at her."Good." She said

...

_**And so concludes this chapter! I have got ideas for ships!**_

_**Hatoko**_

_**Taki**_

_**Ritumi**_

_**Ayami**_

_**Shisyo**_

_**And my personal favorite **_

_**Momiko(which will be a pairing because Momoko is the most awesome character. Ever.)**_

_**Vote on the pairings**_


	10. Chapter 10- Mizumes Haircut

**Helllo my awesome friends! I am so happy you agree with me about Momiji and Momoko! They are gonna be so cute! :) And if I can help it there will be lots and lots of Yukiru! Or whatever its called... and Mason I do think a cat and a rat would be interesting...(evil glint in eye)**

**Anyways! I am having fun with my writing! Love u all Rainbowunicorn123**

After a while the Ulcaza's and the Sohma's left. The house was a mess (what with all the wall smashing and things) and Tohru was cleaning up with Yuki and Kyo."That was so much fun!" Tohru said happily."Maybe we should invite everyone over again soon!" Yuki and Kyo sweatdropped."That's not such a good idea..." Yuki said rememering the horror that was Ayame and Asami. Kyo scowled."Yeah, its bad enough with one Yuki around. And that god damn Mizu!" Kyo said. Tohru laughed a little."Maybe your right!" Tohru said."I don't think the house could take another visit just yet!"

**Mizume's Haircut.**

Tohru was at school walking with Kyo, Yuki, Haru and Momiji when Momoko came hurtling round the corner."Guess what!" Momoko said apparently not at all out of breath."Mizu shaved her hair!" Tohru gasped."She shaved all her hair off!" She said eyes wide."Why?!" Momoko giggled."She didn't shave ALL of it off." She explained."Just one side. I accidently got gum stuck in her hair (She chased me around the house for 2 hours hehehe!) and she tried to cut it out. She was in a Black mood so she got frustrated and shaved it off!" Tohru was trying not to laugh."Is she still mad at you?" Tohru asked. Momoko grinned."Yep! Thats why I'm running!" She said. Kyo and Yuki face-palmed."So why did you stop?" Yuki asked. Mizu ran around the corner, looking as though she wanted to kill Momoko said her hair was shaved, showing the black roots."Oppsie!" Momoko said and tried to run but Mizume caught her by the collar."Going somewhere brat!" She snarled. Momoko gulped a little."H-hiya Mizume!" She said trying to sound carefree. She turned to Tohru and the Sohma's." Save me!" Mizu chuckled darkly."No ones gonna save you now, rabbit!" Momoko squeezed her eyes shut, and braced herself. Then...

"UNHAND THAT GIRL, YOU THUG!" The school president's annoying voice bellowed across the hall. Mizu dropped Momoko, who took the oppertunity to hide behind Tohru."WHAT YOU JUST CALL ME, BASTARD!" Mizu shouted eyes flashing dangerously. The president swallowed a little but by now a small crowd had gathered including Haru and Momiji."Well by your horrible haircut, I thought you were a boy for a moment!" The school president said. Mizu (who was very close to turning Black) got a little anger mark on the side of her head." And, while I've allowed it before, I refuse to let a young lady walk around the school with white hair!" Mizu's anger mark got a little bigger."And what about those dreadful clothes your wearing!(Mizu was wearing a low cut top and checked skirt) How DARE you turn up to school like that!" Mizu anger mark was almost as big as her head." And bullying defensless young women! Your nothing but a big...COWARD!" The hall filled with the sound of wind whistling."Did you...just...call...me a COWARD!" Mizu said a manic smile on her face." You think just because you wear a badge you have the right to ORDER people about!" She snarled grabbing the president by the his blazer."Doesn't this look familar to you?" Momiji asked Haru. The school president was panicing."P-put me down this instant!" The president ordered, but he couldn't hide the fear in his eyes. Mizume scoffed."Or WHAT!" She growled smirking."You'll put me on detention! You'll expel me?! GO AHEAD BITCH! YOU'LL STILL BE GOING TO HOSPITAL!" She raised her fist."Umm...Mizu-chan?" Tohru asked frantically."You shouldn't-" Mizu spun round." MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, HONDA!" She shouted causing Tohru to hide behind Yuki. Kyo jumped to Tohru's defense." HEY! Don't talk to Tohru like that, bitch!" Kyo snapped stepping closer to Mizu. Mizu smile grew wider."Aw! How sweet defending your girlfriend are we!" Mizu threw the president against the wall and put her face close to Kyo's." I can talk to her however I want! What're you gonna do about it!" She mocked. "Detention...your all on detention!" The president said weakly. Everyone ignored him." SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled. Mizu smiled darkly." Make me!" Mizu said. Tohru ran out and pushed them both apart."Stop fighting!" She shouted."Please everyone, please just calm down!" Mizu glared at her."Get out the way!" Mizu growled. Tohru shook her head."No! Hit me if you want! I'm not moving!" Mizu shrugged."Well, if you insist!" She said smirking."HEY STOP!" Kyo said as Mizu slapped Tohru. Yuki ran to defend Tohru as well but a figure dressed in black stepped out of the crowd."Hm...I didn't want to get involved...but no one hurts my Tohru." Saki Hanajima said darkly."This will hurt alot."

Mizu lay on the floor twitching smoking slightly."I'm sorry Mizu-chan!" Tohru said shaking the girl."Wake up!" Momoko frowned."Is she gonna be okay?" She asked Yuki."Its my fault, I didn't mean to hurt anyone..." Momoko looked looked at the girl who looked on like she was on the verge of tears."M-m-mo..." Tohru struggled. (Imagine a girl Momiji with big puppy dog eyes, filling up with tears. The incarnation of cutness.)"MOMOKO! DON'T CRY!" Mizu was forgotten as a crowd of female students began consoling the girl."YES! DON'T CRY! ITS NOT YOUR FAULT! WE LOVE YOU!" The students begged. Momoko still looked depressed."B-but its my fault! I got Mizu s-s-so angry! WAHH!" Momoko burst into tears. "PLEASE STOP CRYING! PLLLLEEASE MOMOKO-CHAN!" The girls pleaded. Haru who had been watching the drama unfold knew the soloution."Hey Momoko." He said calmly."If you stop crying I'll buy you some candy." Momoko went into happy mood again." 'KAY!" She said skipping off to get into more bell rang, and the students groaned."Ten points for Hufflepuff!" The president said eyes swirling.

"Where were you guys?" Tohru asked Takara. Takara smiled."I had a doctors appointment and Shisuka is cutting class I think. Why did something happen?" Takara ask taking in Mizu's smoking half shaved hair. Mizu shrugged."Just the usual." She said indiffrently.

**GO GO MOMOKO! I hope you enjoyed this story! More coming up! Love as ever RAINBOWUNICORN123**

**Also its this is the 50th chapter I've ever wrote! How amazing is that! Please review and stuff! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11- Momoko and Momijis date

**I had almost finished this chapter but my computer crashed -_-**

**anyways enjoy! **

**Momoko and Momiji's first ever date!**

"Its not fair! Why won't no one go with me!" Momoko said unhappily. Mizu looked at her in annoyance."You made me shave off my hair, almost get expelled and got my zapped by Hanajima. And you wonder why I'm not going?" Mizu said. Momoko frowned."Technically, YOU shaved your hair off, I didn't MAKE you." She said innocently. Mizu resisted the urge to punch her."Whats up with her?" Kyo said as the Sohma's came to sit with them at lunch."No ones going to come with me to see Mogeta 2! Will you come Tohru?" Momoko asked. Tohru nodded happily."Okay! What about you Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked smiling. Yuki shook his head."I would go but I have a test to study for-" Tohru shot up."A TEST! OH NO!" She shouted."I'm sorry but I can't come! I have to study! Infact I'm going to study now!" Momoko turned to Kyo."Do you-" "No way. I'm not going to a stupid kids movie!" Kyo snapped. Yuki glared at him."What like you did last time?" Yuki said. Kyo went red."THAT WAS DIFFERENT! KAGURA MADE ME!" He shouted and stomped off to the roof."I'll come Momoko!" Momiji shouted happily. Momoko grinned."YAY!" She cried jumping up and down."Will you come Hatsuharu-san?" She asked. Haru shook his head."Nah...I've got a test..." He said wandering off. Momiji chased after him."But Haru! We're in the same class! I don't remember the teacher giving us a test!" Momiji said looking confused. Haru smiled slightly."Yeah. But I wouldn't want to interupt your date, now would I?" He said wryly before walking away."Its not a date...is it?" Momiji said to himself.

...

"This is gonna be fun!" Momoko said excitedly."It's a shame the others couldn't come...but at least we don't have to share popcorn!" Momiji giggled."Yep!" The two Zodiac members were sitting in the theater, waiting for the movie to start. The adverts went off and the Mogeta 2 started playing. It was near the end and Mogeta was dying."MOGETA! DON'T GIVE UP!" The hero shouted."PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Momoko sniffed crying quietly. Momiji really wanted to hug Momoko right then but he decided against it since they were in a public place."Are you okay?" Momiji asked. Momoko nodded."Its just so sad!" She said sniffing again. But then Mogeta came back to life and Momoko smiled."Go Mogeta! You did it!" The hero on screen said."You saved the world again!"

"That was sp great!" Momoko said happily."I'm so glad Mogeta didn't die!" Momiji nodded."Yep! I liked the part when they beat up the super villian with their super powers!" Momiji said. Momoko laughed."That bit was funny!" She said giggling."Thank you for coming with me, Momiji! I really had fun!" Momiji grinned."Its okay! I had fun too!" He said happily. Momoko pointed at the sunset which was turning the sky pink."Look how pretty it is!" She said in wonder."I love sunsets because they remind you of all the good things that happened that day! But at the same time...its sad because the days ending." Momoko smiled."Do you know what Momiji! I'm glad that the others didn't come!" She said blushing a little."I kinda...like you!" She turned away." And it was really great to spend some time with you!" Momiji blinked a little."I guess a kinda like you to!" He said also blushing. Momoko turned around."Thank you! Today was great!" She said. Then she kissed him lightly on the cheek."Goodnight!" She said and walked away smiling to herself. Momiji stood there for a couple of second's in shock. Then he smiled and went back to tell Hatsuharu what happened.

"I feel so bad for leaving Momoko and Momiji!" Tohru said who was also looking at the sunset. She was still studying but at Hanajima's house with smiled a little."I think they'll be just fine without you..." Hana said mysteriously.

**yay! Isn't this chapter so cute! GO MOMIKO! I love them sooo much! By the way I looked it up and Momoko means "peach child." just a interesting little fact!**

**And I was thinking Kyo and Takara because I plan on this being a totally Yukiru fanfiction! **


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry to say I'm not going to be able to write anymore on account of me blowing up my computer. I sorta broke the charger and it was still in the computer and i tried to put it back together then the was a big flash and i got shocked. Which hurt a lot.

Anyhow. My computer is completely dead and I'm not able to write any more so I'm giving up writing till its fixed.

Sorry

Rainbowunicorn123


End file.
